The First Christmas
by The Crazy Marshmallow
Summary: Harry and Ginny venture out in the snow to Ron and Hermione's house on their first Christmas Eve as a married couple.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I wanted to write a Christmas themed fanfic, so I did. It's just a really short oneshot, Enjoy!  
**  
Harry and Ginny Potter slowly made their way through the mass of snow in Godric's Hollow. They were only going a short way from their own house, but the walk seemed like forever in the cold, Christmas air. They were bundled up from head to toe yet clouds of their breath rose into the air as they trudged through the dark. Harry's arm wrapped around Ginny's as they walked along the familiar path to the nearby house. Mentally Ginny cursed the Death Eaters, who were the reason that she and Harry had to walk from their house to Ron and Hermione's, for it was their fault that the anti-apparation charms were still up.

"Damn Death Eaters," Harry breathed next to her. She laughed, and Harry smiled at her, pulling her closer as they walked up Ron and Hermione's unshoveled path.  
"Ron didn't even take time to shovel the path for us! Next year they're coming to our house Christmas Eve," Ginny said she struggled through snow up to here knees. It was both couples first Christmas married, and Ginny was determined to make sure that this year was such a difficulty on Hermione that she insisted on having it at the Potter residence in all the following years. After much struggling, the couple finally made it to Ron and Hermione's door. It had bee decorated for the season with a wreath that glowed from some magical enchantment that Ginny was sure was Hermione's doing. Ron opened the door before Harry had the chance to knock.

"Sure took you long enough, I saw you come into the yard, what, ten minutes ago?" Ron said just as his shock of red hair became visible. Ginny, laughing, shoved him out of the way as she and Harry entered the house and took off their winter garb. Harry exchanged greetings with his best friend, an now brother, as Ginny went into the kitchen to find Hermione. Hermione's cooking had really improved after Ginny's mother had tutored her and Ginny in the ways of the kitchen.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled as Ginny walked into the kitchen and threw her arms around her sister. "Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas, Hermione!" Ginny said as she disentangled herself from Hermione. "Look at all that food! Surely you didn't make all of that for just the four of us?" Placed all over the kitchen were piles of food that would pride even the house-elves at Hogwarts.

"Oh, no," Hermione said as she placed a strand of unruly bushy hair back in the bun on her head, "Some of it is for tomorrow, I wanted to get all the cooking done tonight so I wouldn't have to worry tomorrow." Tomorrow was the annual Christmas celebration at the Burrow and Ginny wasn't nearly as prepared as Hermione on her part of the celebration. But she wasn't going to worry about that now, now it was Christmas Eve and there was a quieter party to be had in Godric's Hollow.

"This must have taken you so long to do, especially with Ron eating half the stuff you made before you get to cook it properly," Ginny said as she picked up a bowl of mashed potatoes to bring into the dining room.

"Oh, it was no problem," Hermione said as she set her burden down on the already set table. Suddenly, the two girls heard their husbands yelling in the adjacent room. They looked at each other fearfully and rushed to the boys and were greeted with an entertaining sight.

Either Ron or Harry, it was a mystery which, had attempted to light a fire in the fireplace, but had ended up lighting the curtains. They were both yelling and generally freaking out about the flames. Hermione and Ginny stood in the doorway, laughing silently as the boys put out the fire with their wands and began to argue.

"Why did you light the curtain on fire!" Harry was saying, gesturing to the charred remnants of fabric.

"I didn't light them on fire, you did! I was getting the wood ready!" Ron rebutted, also staring at the evidence of their accident.

"Never mind who did it, Hermione is going to kill us!" Harry said, poking the ashes with his wand. Ron's face became even more pale as he thought of the wrath of his wife.

"Well... well... we'll just have to hide the evidence. She won't notice if the curtain is gone, will she?" Ron said nervously.

"Or you could just repair it, or have you forgotten about your wands?" Ginny said as she and Hermione entered the room. The boys looked mortified, either by their presence or by their humiliation, Ginny couldn't tell. Hermione promptly repaired the damage and lit the fire in the span of time it would have taken them to clean up and sufficiently hide the mess. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the dining room.

"C'mon, you're not going to make me and Hermione put the food on the table all alone, are you?" she asked.

"Of course not, you know how eager Ron and I are to help," Harry said before kissing his wife lightly on the cheek.

"Hey, I thought we agreed that you weren't gonna do all that lovey dovey stuff to my sister in front of me!" Ron yelled indignantly from next to the fireplace where Hermione was scolding him for forgetting about magic, and lighting the curtains on fire. Harry and Ginny ignored him as they moved copious amounts of food from the kitchen to the dining room. Ron and Hermione soon joined them and the two couples were soon sitting down at a well laden table and enjoying their first Christmas as official family.

**A/N So there it is. I may or may not add to it as time passes, depending on my mood. Anyway, Happy Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Christmas again, so I thought I'd add another bit! **

Hermione and Ginny sat together on an overstuffed couch by the fire drinking their hot chocolate and covered in think blankets. Harry and Ron, in what seemed to be a fit of gallantry, had offered to clean the table. That had been a good half hour ago, but the two women were far from worried.

"I wonder what's taking them so long," Ginny commented, sipping at her drink.

"I don't know, but whatever it is I hope it keeps them occupied a while longer. I don't know how much more complaining I could handle from those two!" Ginny snorted.

"Harry and Ron have been toning it down all evening, I don't even want to know how you deal with being alone in a house all day with Ron, of all people." They both burst out laughing. Hermione almost spilled her hot chocolate.

"It's a lot of yelling!" Hermione said when she had recovered.

"I don't know how you do it, I could barely stand being in the same house as him when I had plenty of other people to talk to!" Ginny commented, tucking a strand of her long, flaming red hair behind her ear.

SMASH

Both women whipped their heads in the direction of the kitchen and the voices that were suddenly raised.

"RON! Quick! Fix it!"

"It wasn't me!"

Ginny and Hermione both shook their heads and made their way out of their comfortable positions and into the chaos of the kitchen. Where, apparently, a very large mountain troll had recently come and gone.

Somehow, the two friends had managed to not only leave the dishes they were supposed to be washing in pieces, but create a large, still smoking hole in the sink; some evident fire damage on the cabinets surrounding it, general debris strewn about the kitchen, and a fine layer of dust that was still settling. Hermione was furious.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HARRY POTTER! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY KITCHEN!" Ginny had dissolved into a fit of giggles, which she was unsuccessfully trying to hide in her hand. Both Harry and Ron had shrunk into a corner and seemed to be making themselves as small as possible as Hermione continued yelling. Until Ron decided to take charge.

"What are you yelling at me for?" he interrupted. "Harry's the one who can't control his magic!" Harry looked at his best friend in horror. They were surely doomed. Ginny's face fell instantly at the comment. Harry had been having issues with controlling his magic ever since the flashbacks had started. She walked toward him and gripped his hand in hers as Hermione continued her assault.

"Come on, Hermione, it was a accident-" Ginny began.

"AN ACCIDENT? THIS- THIS IS PLANNED! HOW CAN TWO PEOPLE MANAGE TO DESTROY THIS MUCH WITHOUT A PLAN!" Ginny flinched and retreated further into the corner to withstand the rest Hermione's anger, which lasted at least an hour longer before she let up long enough for them to apologize and clean up their mess. Soon after, Ron expressed his need for sleep and Harry and Ginny gratefully slipped out with promises to see them tomorrow at the Burrow.

Once the two were finally back at their own home, Harry managed to speak.

"Well Ginny, Merry Christmas!" he kissed her lightly on the head and tottered into their bedroom without another word.


End file.
